The identity of an individual or other type of entity is a valuable piece of information. The identity of an entity may be important for a business deal, contract, payment to be made, purchase, or other type of transaction or interaction between multiple parties. In many cases, an entity may be required to provide proof of their identity as part of a transaction or other interaction. Traditionally, such proof has often been provided via government identification, credit cards, business cards, correspondence, etc. In these instances, the provided proof may be inaccurate (e.g., an individual may no longer be employed but still retain business cards for prior employment) or may be entirely fabricated in such a way that may be difficult to identify. In such instances, it may be difficult for an entity to disprove a false identity, leading to an interaction with an inauthentic individual or entity.
Thus, there is a need for a technical solution to provide for the immutable storage of identity and credential data that may prevent fabrication and inaccuracies.